Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. A title of a very well-known Dostojevski classic War is for pussies. Diplomacy is a lot harder than making it rain bullets and bash each others heads to pieces. What happens outside Lovia shouldn't be taken in consideration. If Adlibita wants a war it will find itself positioned against a bunch of people who just neglect them. If they take up the fight to this site, we block them. Make edits, not war! 13:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I want all Lovians to show that we have enough moral intellect to NOT to got to war. Just neglect all tries to go to conflict. To all Adlibitans who come here to seed their hatred I say: go home! We do not want to argue. 13:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I totally agree with this way acting, what is the point of a war, we can solve every problem with just the capacity of abstract thought and with negotiating, I like your everlasting spirit of optimism Jon Johnson 14:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't fight a war with only one side, can you? That is why we should negate the war. 14:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::War is indeed a very silly thing. Another way for cocky men to prove their power - and to kill themselves... M. Van Gent 18:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::War is brave men fighting for their countries, to defend there homes, their wifes, their children, their culture, their nations... it is a horrible, nasty, cruel practice, war, but it is often inevitable. Pacifism is not the same thing as realism. You have to keep it real: war is always an option. Dr. Magnus 18:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::War is the very last resort for the lesser men amongst us. and besides without an army it is rather doubtful wether it is reasonable to start a war, but this way of reasoning is only given to those with brains. Jon Johnson 19:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is nice to defend your country and other things you love, but this is a website. War can be of no use here, since it would be very difficult to have some html-coded violence. Whit what bytes could we possibly conquer a virtual nation? War in Lovia would only be a subject of our own hatred. Instead of going skull-bashing, we should try to talk. 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LSCA Okay, I'm getting pretty p'oed LOOK AT THE LSCA page we have a new league(s) up and are really cool so PLEASE check them out like CURLING and BASKETBALL so check them out!!!!Couplaohla 22:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've been scrolling around our new sport section lately. It sure looks nice! Are we in the Winter Olympics too? 08:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::We aren't. But we could get working on that one for next time! 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, maybe we could do a mock olympics with alot of smaller countries and we can call it the "Small olympics" with small countries or less populated places like San Marino, Lovia, Libertas, and you know evrything else but we also need templates for these small countries.Couplaohla 15:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea! 15:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love Curling!!! ever since the olympics came on!!!Crystalbeastdeck09 15:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sports and stuff yep it's Marcus Villanova just saying that in about a week there will be the Lovian Olympics hosted by Lovia to see what small countries can compete. Like Coup said before me check out the LSCA and other sports in Lovia. From Marcus Villanova First National Leftist Assembly Everyone who is inspired by leftism and progressivism is welcome to join the first national Leftist Assembly. Have a seat in the Civic Auditorium and share your views on the future of leftism in Lovia! 09:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy life. ''Enjoy life.'' - LFA :I do enjoy life, though... it is very, very quiet here? Has everyone left, or is there another fight going on, somewhere? --Lars Washington 15:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I am here, my dearest of friends! Perhaps everybody went to celebrate the birth of a Spring both lovelier and more tempting than those of which our ancestors dreamt on gloomy Sunday afternoons in the permafrosted fields of Europe. -- 15:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I am here too, and I am very enjoying myself :p and my life :p Jon Johnson 18:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We're all here, in fact 18:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Enjoy! -- 19:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yhe system broke down yesterday, so I could not return your call. Glad y're still here, alive and kicking. --Lars Washington 07:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (((A))) My milk is good for you and for the planet too! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You became a spambot? Pierlot McCrooke 08:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm.. 09:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, goat milk is delicious: hmmm! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is it? Let me guess, it's a Limburgian specialty? 09:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it's an Oceana specialty :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol. 10:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We have goat milkers here OWTB! :) Bart K 15:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I like a goat the best when it is on my plate with a herbs and potatoes! But lamb still is meat number one. Dr. Magnus 15:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::PS: Milk is very good: it gives me strong bones. I drink 1 liter milk everyday, I have been drinking a liter milk since I was ten and I never broke a bone! Milk is awesome! Dr. Magnus 15:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Herr Gott will punish you for your preferences :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Here, you inspired me OWTB: Milk is good for everyone! Dr. Magnus 15:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahah :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Want to help me with my campaign, mr Ilava? Dr. Magnus 16:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::What would the consequences be if I said "yes"? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, you could add your name to the list of participants, then, and you would promote milk on the site and promote the campaign. And if you want you may design a poster for it. That's all. Dr. Magnus 16:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok :P Have you ever seen one of my posters? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really. If it isn't very good I wouldn't mind - as you can see, the article itself is pretty crappy! Dr. Magnus 16:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, then I'll go on the beat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Vacancy - not to be confused with vacation! As PM and Secretary of Finance I'm looking for someone who has a (basic) knowledge of economics. You don't need a degree or anything, any wisdom is welcome. If you think you are capable of creating - somewhat correct - graphs on our fictional economy, feel free to apply. I hope I find someone, if not I'd have to do a lot of reading!! 16:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :If it has to be negative, ask me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Mm, realistic would be more like it. I know some demand-offer curves on prices of agricultural products but want more sophisticated matter like salary evolution and inflation. It would be really helpful to have someone who already knows such things. 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh... I only have some vague knowledge of doings things like boekhouden (accountancy) :P (inventaris, grootboekingen, etc.) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::i'm not suited either :) 16:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Too bad, back to the books then I guess? 16:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And then an economist is about to show up, I'm currently studying economics in Belgium, maybe I can help? Jon Johnson 16:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What grade? Does it matter? You know a thing or two about price evolution and such, right? 17:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I could take the job can't promise much but ... anyway one question would the job include creating a stock market page?Marcus Villanova 22:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe this link to the LBI (deleted !?) can be of any help to you. --Lars Washington 08:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The creation of a stock market was not what I had foreseen. I just want some realistic graphic representations of the Lovian economy during the 2008-2010 'crisis' and a few predictions for the future. @Jon Johnson: do you think you can make those? 10:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I can give you very complicated market and price evolutions if you want... Jon Johnson 11:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, give it a try and don't mind taking the time needed. Very complicated isn't necessary, I guess it will be already complicated enough. 11:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could you give the specific details, then I can start writing and making graphs Jon Johnson 13:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just some graphs representing the evolution of prices and wages from about 2007 to 2010, keeping the financial crisis and high rate of monopolization in mind. Also, could you add a 2010 to 2011 prediction if my plan would be carried out? (e.g. closer cooperation, more dialogue and government interests). 17:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will definitely try, but this will be difficult given the fact that all numbers I should have are not real, you see Jon Johnson 17:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As long as it is plausible I'm happy. 17:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Great, I'll start! Jon Johnson 18:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Towns I know there has been alot of disscusion over towns but to anyone who says no to towns... Too Bad so please anyone who wants to expand lovia by adding on more smaller hamlets sign your name here.Thanks! Also to people who say "Well what about the enviroment" like me check out my user page and just see my suggestion for a city in Seven (let me remind you Seven only has like 1800 people) that will raise population by a few hundred and also would bring income to the State by camping and stuff. here some other ideas *A REAL(not Adoha) Las Vagas type town with sex booze gambling *A Green Town (like said before) *A troubled town (I mean not every town can be perfect) *...(any more suggestions?) Sign your name here- *Marcus Villanova Apology I, Drabo Doorian, leader of the Iron Guard Party, hereby apologize for all the trouble I have caused and for all the trouble the party has cost on behalf of the party itself. Drabo13 09:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Baby Comedy seems to be untrustable Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::So I apologize to you people and this is what I get in return? More insults from you, of all people... Drabo13 09:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't blame him for being suspicious. I will take a precocious position on your return myself. 10:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, Yuri, true words... Although McCrooke himself is just as unstable... Dr. Magnus 11:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::All people have their boundaries and I guess that is what makes all of us unstable, given the right conditions. 11:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Whether we can trust Drabo is of no relevance here. His block term is over, and he is as a result thereof a normal user, just like Pierlot or anybody else, who will be treated equally. Of course, we know he is capable of harm (we've seen it), but we will not judge him again if he proves to be truthful and just in the days to come. So, let's welcome him again, and give him a fair chance, as we would give all. After all, his apology is a good first step 12:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, let me answer your comments now. McCrooke, you are in no position to judge me. Yuri: idem. King: at least you stood up for me. I am glad you did, and I will not forget. Drabo13 08:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can tackle that point of view: I've quite a good idea of your opinion on certain issues and thus I'm in an outstanding position to judge you. I don't know you personally so all I can judge you by are your actions and beliefs, my judgement would thus not be blurred by prejudices. 09:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I am not welcome here. So from this moment, Drabo Doorian is dead. And the IGP is dead. It is all over now, there is now peace in Lovia. No hard feelings, I wish you all the best! Drabo13 09:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good for you! Dr. Magnus 13:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The IGP will never be dead not to point it out but your a skinhead your ideals will never change... never. i accept your return like Dimirti and others but as i said IGP will never be dead your a nazi brenda is and others will just follow you created somthing that'll never die. Good luck Drabo. Marcus Villanova 21:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hosting Shoudlnt we consider starting LLamada-like wikia with mutiple countries on a serparate hosting service that s not wikia and that supports wikis? Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a wonderful idea! Dr. Magnus 14:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not interested. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Dimitri knows someone Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, he likes it on Llamada Jillids 18:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dimitri knows the perfect hosting service. Wait and see, you will laugh you heads off... --Lars Washington 19:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Fifa Hey i love sports so i was just wondering whats your 1st,2nd,3rd,and 4th place teams just wanna see!Heres my list! *1st-Germany *2nd-Spain *3rd-Brazil *4th-USA Marcus Villanova 21:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :As I'm really interested in sports, know much about it and really love it, you'll get my list: :*The Vatican. :*Iceland. :*Nauru. :*Equatorial Guinea. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I like traditional sports. In my days as a little boy I played an awful lot of football, oh yes sir. We used to ran after that soccer ball for hours. Harold Freeman 08:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Have done football (=soccer for Americans :P) for three years, but then I thought it was enough :P I think Transnistria would make a good chance, but unfortunately they're disqualified :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's pretty much all I know about football: you need a couple of guys and a kind of round object, preferably a ball. You hit the ball with your foot to get it as far as possible and then everyone has the chase it in order to kick it away again... logic, not? 15:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I like OTWB's list funny!Marcus Villanova 21:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow I have spent my LIFE playing Football I love it 1. England 2. France 3. Ghana 4. Germany Orderofnovgorod 13:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Mäöres Our friend Mäöres suffered a severe earthquake March 13th. It is our duty to help the inhabitants of Maores. With the LFA, I would like to set up a small campaign to raise money for food, water and medicine. All gifts, small and great, are appreciated heartily. The facts: click here (Limburgish). Donations *Arthur Jefferson ($5,000) *Yuri Medvedev ($5,000) *Harold Freeman ($2,000) *Oos Wes Ilava ($10,000) *August Magnus Donia ($25,000) *Lars Washington (amount undisclosed) *Marcus Villanova ($2,500) *Andy McCandless ($2,000) *King Dimitri I of Lovia (amount undisclosed) *... Thank you for your support to Mäöres! -- 08:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Next time we really should organize a benefit concert with some Lovian bands... 16:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I think we should have a "rouwregister" for the deceased, as a form of respect and to remember their suffering. --Lars Washington 16:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::How about some funding for chile?Marcus Villanova 22:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thank everyone who donated to this cause! The LFA collected $105,000! This amount will be given to the Mäörian authorities to aid its inhabitants. -- 16:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia For those of you who are members of the Dutch language wikipedia, please vote: http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Etalage/Aanmelding_kandidaten/Aanmeldingen#Pier_Gerlofs_Donia Thanks in advance, Dr. Magnus 19:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia 2 I have created a wikipedia called Udaho if you'd like to join Please do. Thanks. Link:http://udaho.wikia.com/wiki/Udaho Marcus Villanova 21:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Poll: highway plan right|200px a poll about the 2010 Highway Plan. 17:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) how do you feel about the 2010 Highway Plan? Excellent! i am glad they tackled this issue at once. Good. i am confident this project will be a success. Okay. i don't go much by car, but it seems like a fine thing. Bad. i really dislike this kind of projects. I don't know. I would have chosen another option. I don't understand why this was accepted by congress. Please vote honestly :) 17:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :So little people voting? 08:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes indeed... 08:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Come on guys, VOTE 08:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Train Village This should be made a hamlet, I think. Otherwise it will be unsuccessful Pierlot McCrooke 08:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't there already a hamlet close to TV? If so we could try to fuse them. 09:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri, don't listen to these whims. There's nothing wrong with TV and making a hamlet of it is ridiculous. Soon, every town will be a hamlet of... of what? Noble City? 09:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps we can make that a hamlet too. I was just thinking of a way to fill up the gaps in the TV infrastructure. 09:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we should make it a hamlet. Not every town tough but TV needs hamlet status Pierlot McCrooke 09:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Easter Holiday A happy Easter to all believers and commercial or traditional supporters of this holiday festivity. I would like to use this occasion in order to alert you of my upcoming vacation. I won't be active next week due to this personal break. Perhaps I will send a postcard . Harold Freeman 09:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, see you then when I have returned from my holiday to japan :p Jon Johnson 14:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, you're going to Nippon? 05:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol. 07:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you i couldn't answer because stupid verizon couldn't fix my comp until right now . Easter!Marcus Villanova 21:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Nova Times Read Nova Times hitting the right and saying what's right! LD and LOWIA fuse but no explosion... If you have been sleeping under a rock you wouldn't have know that LOWIA and the LD have made one party,But here's the catch It's know just called the LD not another name or somthing just LD not LOWIA+LD just LD. WOW. But this really pisses me off... can the left like the WLP and the PD and LCP light a flame under there asses and get somthing going... oh wow we did that leftest confrence wow what do you want a gold medal look what the right is doing Making coalitions speaking there minds and what do we do... nothing. As the right once had a crisis we do now can someone please be our savior. Marcus Villanova 21:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) New Wikination Hello i am Swlover and i created a new wiki nation and i would like some of you come and see it the nation is called Liagi it's located in the Indian Ocean and i am looking for a mayor in the city Neebuik, Oh yeah i almost fogot the Link, http://liagi.wikia.com/wiki/Liagi_Wiki . See ya there. -- Swlover 12:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for sharing. 12:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Dimi, if you fear an economic disaster due to negative migration numbers we could always wall the entire archipelago . 13:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::By dredging, I suppose ? You talk too much to Ingmar xD. 13:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dreadfull Dredgings, we dredge ourselves to death. That would make a nice slogan! 13:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh dear xD. 13:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) cool i shall join soon maybe you'll join UdahoMarcus Villanova 15:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hot Shot: celebrating new editors? I've been thinking about introducing a way to recognize new editors who are doing great work on Wikination and in Lovia. I think of Jon Johnson or Percival E. Galahad: new users that have brought both renewal and new input to Lovia. In many (American) companies, there is a system called "employee of the month". Perhaps we could work out a similar thing? Does anybody have an opinion on this? Ideas? Ways to "calculate" or choose this "hot shot editor"? Brainstorm! 12:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :That is a fantastic idea. Do you mean, the community voting (anonymously) no cheating or peaking allowed, and at the end of each month the "hot shot editor" or the "hot spot editor", whatever his name will be, gets a nomination on the headpage of the (in this case Lovian wiki), or on the headpage of the main wikia? Sounds great! --Lars Washington 13:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We could also make an article in the Nova Times ! --Lars Washington 13:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) YAY! glad to see somone reading nova times! I agree with dimi too!Marcus Villanova 15:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Editor of the Month, lol. Nice idea! I support it all the way! PS: the title of this section suggested other things then I found, or maybe it's just me projecting my desires... 13:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm less optimistic. The last thing we can use here is even more rivalry. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) How? I am glad the general majority of you back this idea. Now, there is a big practical problem here. As you might have noticed, there is no way to get "the community voting (anonymously) no cheating or peaking allowed", as Lars put it. Polls are easily cheated on. Voting makes people cautious and such. Does anyone of you, bright and creative minds, have an idea to "solve" this incovenience? A way to "calculate" who this editor is, is fine with me too! 12:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Who's the best new editor Percival E Jon Johnson Other How could you cheat on that?Marcus Villanova 21:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Log out, vote with your IP and log in again works perfectly for a second vote :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed it does, and I'm not against giving prices for new contributors, but doing this you can start giving prices for everything! Jon Johnson 20:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I see ever would of thunk it.Marcus Villanova 20:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Jon: we are at the moment not giving any website prices at all! ::::So, still no way of chosing somebody... Perhaps people could just "advise" somebody to be chosen, with his contribs as proof? And if there'd be two or more equally valid and valuable new users, we could do a small vote. Anybody for/against that? 06:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it should work like mOTC voting Pierlot McCrooke 06:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Some methodological comments: good results can only be expected when one uses defined criteria. How do we pin down concepts as 'new' and 'best' (or even 'user'?). 06:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::User = any account on Wikination. :::::::New = joined the site in the last two months. :::::::Best new = having done some really top-notch edits on articles. :::::::Something like that? I don't think it should be a "game" or "rally", just a way to say thanks to somebody and to get new users to feel rewarded. 06:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Criteria sound alright, but you can't rule out some bias. What if people would vote for their friends even though they know someone else has contributed in a much more valuable way? 06:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well... Hard to do something about, isn't it... 06:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm just fooling around, it is a nice and doable idea. 06:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::All right. Then let's give it a try. I'll make a Wikination page and I'll try to get things a bit more concrete and visual. 06:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Vote May 17th Vote for the LLCP we will bring real change to Lovia by helping the People the only thing that matters. Please check out our page and see for yourself,headquarters all around Lovia If your an independent or want to change Parties this is the one. So again Vote LLCP and other Liberals into office!Marcus Villanova 18:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Campaigning season has officially been opened - though you're not the first one to post some promotional material. 07:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all good fun=]!Marcus Villanova 16:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I elections! The atmosphere of campaigning, the excitement of voting,... 06:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::True in 2008 is when i realy got into politics (Obama v. McCain)! Marcus Villanova 19:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Waldener candidate: MARTHA There's no candidate like Waldener Martha Van Ghent! For our viewpoints and ideology, check Walden Libertarian Party. Simplify, simplify! 09:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I guess she does rock she'll get my thrid vote!Marcus Villanova 21:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) "O! Via" One of my standpoints is that we make "O! Via" the national anthem Pierlot McCrooke 18:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Candidates of the 2010 special elctions please join us at the FBR talk page and discuss the issues, You can answer 5 simple questions and hopefully broden the minds of the Lovian public. The moderator is our lovely and great Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. Thanks!Marcus Villanova 21:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Debates, posters, ... elections have begun! Harold Freeman 11:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Yes they have!Marcus Villanova 21:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Proposal for a New Town Hey everyone, I've long been thinking of establishing a beautiful island town where stunning natural beauty and rich cultural heritage coexist, like Zurich or Salzburg. It could be a fine mixture of Lovian modernism and cosmopolitanism, symbolizing the greatness of Lovian architecture, culture, lifestyles, and cuisine while also reflecting its European and North American background. In terms of where it should be, I'm sure either Love Island (as suggested by Dimitri while back ago), or any of the islands on Seven archipelago would serve as a fantastic location for this upcoming "jewel of Lovia." But it is up to all Lovians to discuss and decide where and how it should be, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on creating a seventh town for Lovia. I've created a project page for you to check here. :) Christina Evans 22:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really a supported of yet another town (take a look at the empty places like Kings and Train Village), but if it will come, that island will have to be dropped from the National Park plans. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Congress Standpoints for me My Standpoints: * A National anthem * Citizens can buy a unlimited amount of houses * Ban all fascists * A abitration committe. * No membership of real-life organizations Pierlot McCrooke 11:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) "O! Via" as anthem :Yep, O! Via for anthem! Two questions too: By arbitration committee do you mean 'arbitrage hof'? And what exactly would you categorize as 'fascist'? 14:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::O! Via is a poem and not a song, so it can't be our anthem, unless you right a proper melody though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I also think we need another national anthem. I'm not that good in writing texts which could be plausible to use, but I think that our King, and some others can use their knowledge of the english language to write something down Jon Johnson 19:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Everybody knows my OWTB-qualities :P Can make a nice melody on a nice lyrics though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, give it a try! :p Jon Johnson 20:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::WE can make a melody for O! Via. About fascist, parties like IGP Pierlot McCrooke 06:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually we can't make a good "anthem-worthy" melody, because the poem constantly has an irregular number of syllables. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::maybe dimitri can make a melody suitable-version of o! via Pierlot McCrooke 07:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can make a melody for it, but nobody will remember it, cause it's a poem which is not suited to make a song of it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) National anthem creation I think you're right: we might need a proper anthem. "O! Via" was written at a time I knew shit about poetry and I was inspired by a fantasy novel in which such a genre was mentioned. I suggest we get writing on a new anthem together. That would give it the élan of a real "national" anthem. I'll make a subpage where we can do this. 07:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Very Well! Jon Johnson 08:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) CPL.NM - it's your party! Dear comrades! As you all know Jon Johnson is our congressional candidate for the upcoming mid-term elections! Hereby we urge you to vote for the most strait forward political talent in the running. May you have some queries concerning the already well known slogan 'No Boundaries In Between'. Well here are some clarifications: Jon Johnson is the candidate who wants to communicate directly with the people, without using platforms or fora which create a certain distance between participants of the multilateral negotiations. In an attempt to reform in the interest of you, the people, we need all your votes to strengthen our position in Congress. - Jon Johnson :Crap Jon johnson or Martha... WTF I don't know who to choose!Marcus Villanova 21:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::There is still time, Marcus 06:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd like you choosing for me, off course, and personnally I think that when I'm ellected and when you are elected, our parties could cooperate! Our parties do not have many differences, though we are socially spoken a little more leftist than your party, neverteheless, like it was at the congress: leftism extremist (though I do not prefer to use that word :p) or not should stay together, and if not in one party thean through negotians and propasals supported by the two parties! Jon Johnson 08:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Communism is for the weak, as is socialism. Vote IGP instead! Under Hessel Doorian, Lovia will become an all-white aryan nation once again. All the foreigners who polute our atmosphere will be put on transport! Long live Honecker! All hail IGP! Drabo13 11:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Can anyone ban this Racist crap-user Pierlot McCrooke 11:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guess Oceana will ban your party. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doorian is blocked again. 15:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because of the repeated vanda; alctions of Drabo13 i think i am going to send a mail to Wikia Staff Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanx to block the guy, King D. :p Jon Johnson 17:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::King D sounds like a B-artist to me, a very cheap DJ who claims to be famous and performs at every event which is just not really the place to be, like Fabrizio :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice pictures, a little strange though :p. Maybe something for my television chain Jon Johnson 17:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P We say Hae mèntj zich väöl, mer is nieks (He thinks he's much, but he's nothing :P a bit macho) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems like I can recognize some Dutch-like words :D Jon Johnson 17:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Funny, 'cause it ain't Dutch :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice, and strange :p Jon Johnson 17:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You don't seem to have a [http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/naas naas] which can smell languages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I like languages, and certainly yours, it a funny one :p Jon Johnson 17:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hahahah :P Guess that's a positive one then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Button Of Course! :p Jon Johnson 19:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :See here my button, if you want one, feel free to ask :p, it's free :P Jon Johnson 21:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I can see it's gonna get Dirty in here girlfriend!!!Marcus Villanova 21:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nice button you got here, Mr. Johnson! -- 06:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Tanx, photoshop is the thing you need :p, and Marcus, what do you mean saying: 'dirty' ? Jon Johnson 07:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote LD * You don't want to be responsible for the failure of our country? * Vote Liberal Democrats, the largest anti-communist party, vote for our member Percival E. Galahad! Bucurestean 10:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you really think we are going to kill ten thousands of people? Lovia only contains 10 people or what :p Jon Johnson 10:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Bucurestean 10:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Know your country, Lovia has 23,375 inhabitants. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe mr. Johnson was referring to the active accounts. Please note that I to dislike communism. 11:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) State Reform, let's give it another try Dear MOTCs > Forum:First Chamber. Bucurestean 11:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC)